1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a modular converter arrangement such as is used in parallel arrangement, for example in wind power or photovoltaic installations, for matching currents generated therein to a power supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind power installations generate temporally varying output voltages at a likewise varying frequency depending on the wind speed. Temporally varying DC voltage is usually generated in photovoltaic installations. However, feeding the power generated thereby into a power supply system usually necessitates the generation of a defined AC voltage at a constant frequency.
For this purpose, cascaded arrangements of commercially available power semiconductor modules are described in German Patent Application DE 198 32 225 A1, for example. If such cascaded arrangements are connected to form a converter arrangement, it is important to provide ease of servicing thereof, that is to say the replacing of defective components must be simple and fast.